kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Mackerel
}} Mackerel (Saury, 秋刀魚, さんま, Sanma, or "fish") is an item that can be obtained during Mackerel seasonal mini-events (based on Pacific saury festival). It is obtainable as a map drop, can be exchanged for various items, and is required for completing the events' limited quests. The events usually happen in October - November: * 2015 Mackerel Event: October - October (duration: 3 weeks) * 2016 Mackerel Event: October - November (duration: 2 weeks) How to Obtain Mackerel_obtain_message.png|Mackerel notification Mackerel_obtain_screen.png|Mackerel item acquired Makere_Obtain.png|A new ship also has appeared Known drop conditions: * Can be obtained only from specific map nodes. A notification will appear on a drop (see the gallery above). * Can drop only on A and S ranks, with a higher drop rate for S ranks. * Can drop even when you have no ship slots left. * Doesn't prevent normal ship drops. Also can drop without a ship drop. * You can't have more than 99 fishes at the same time during the event. The following two mechanics are likely to affect the drop rates (note that the following info is partially speculative and wasn't properly tested): * Overfishing reduces the drop rates, getting too many fishes within a specific time interval decreases the chances to obtain new fishes. ** Each node, map and world may have an independent limit. Can be time-dependent. ** For example, within a short period of time with a given equipment setup 1-5-I can drop 6 fishes at 40-80% rate, than 6 more fishes at 10-30%, after which the rate reduces to 0-20%. Possible countermeasures in this case: 1) farming other 1-5 nodes (F and G), other maps (e.g. 1-1), maps in other worlds (e.g. 3-3), 2) waiting on the node/map "morale". * Special equipment can be used to increase the drops rates: ** Known equipment: Searchlights (small or large), Sonars, Skilled Lookouts, Depth Charges. ** Combo effects from equipping different pieces on one ship may exist, e.g. Searchlight + Sonar + Skilled Lookouts on one ship. Drops All listed nodes drop on S ranks, red nodes are known to drop on A ranks (usually at a lower rate). 2016= |-|2015= 5-1 I (Boss) has also been reported. Exchange Mackerel can be exchanged ("cooked") for items via three different options (cooking styles): Quests 2016= }} Sanma 2016 Choice 1.png|Choosing SB02 reward Sanma 2016 Choice 2.png|Choosing SB03 reward Sanma 2016 Choice 3.png|SB03: can't choose the old banner if it's already in possession 艦隊大漁旗.png|Old Fleet Fishery Banner Obtained Fleet Fishery Banner 050.png|Old Fleet Fishery Banner Type 16 Fleet Fishery Banner 065.png|Type 16 Fleet Fishery Banner Type 16 Fleet Fishery Banner 065 Full.png|Type 16 Fleet Fishery Banner (expanded) |-|2015= }} 艦隊大漁旗.png|Fleet Fishery Banner Obtained Fleet_Fishery_Banner_050.png|Fleet Fishery Banner References The existence of overfishing and special equipment mechanics was confirmed in official tweets (TIPS-3, TIPS-4, and TIPS-5). The existence of the overfishing mechanic is easily noticeable (however, it's not so clear if there are separate limits for nodes, maps, worlds and how they interact). There is less certainty about special equipment and their effects, including combos, mostly it's based on tweet interpretations: *海を照らす光源 - Searchlights *魚群探知を支援できる装備 - Sonars *少し乱暴な手法で海の中にどかーん！ - Depth Charges *もっとスマートに暗闇でも魚群を捉える熟練のあの方々の活用 - Skilled Lookouts Then, one can question if both active and passive sonars work the same, etc. WikiWiki article (2015) Doorblog article (2015) kancolle-db.net drops (2015) WikiWiki article (2016) Doorblog article (2016) See Also *Seasonal content for Mackerel Event of 2016.